wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pinkachu/Crib of the Week: Ashmadai
This week we interview Ashmadai! :Character's name:Ashmadai :Server:Enitity (previously Stormtalon) :Faction: Exiles :Crib name: Marauder Captain's Haven What was the inspiration for your crib? :I was looking to envision a story for my character's that started with a crashed marauder ship. The starter "piglet ship house" was where i began and fanned out from there. I thought to myself what would a crashed Marauder captain do to first survive then strive in Nexus. I began by forging the outer defenses of his home, then i moved to creating a second outdoor command center level. I left the housing interior for last. Ultimately I wanted to create a lap of luxury for the Marauder captain house and a compound style exterior, mixed with splash of drunken debauchery. Wapons, Chests,and Loot 2 -Ashmadai.png Topview overlook - Ashmadai.png Squirg and Ikthian Comm tower -Ashmadai.png Second Way up the Osun Forge -Ashmadai.png What was the hardest part of making your home? :Hmm, in all honesty I think the Interior stairwell / under pantry took the most work to nail down. I took a lot of reshuffling floors and landings to make the stairwell "perfect" for my tastes. Panorama from the Missile Tower - Ashmadai.png Kitchen 1 - Ashmadai.png Hallway -Ashmadai.png Guest room sleeping area -Ashmadai.png What item or plot were/are you most looking forward to getting? :I think that would have to be the " Marauder landing pad", its an Architect housing recipe item that is unfortunately not working, even still when i bought it as a drop in game it really pulled together my second exterior level command center together. Of all the Decor items or FabKits you have seen or used, what is your favorite? :My favorite single housing item is the "Marauder slave cage", its a BoE drop from an adventure. It has so much character, it has graffiti on it , it has a shiny red button, and you can place whatever you want in the cage! Can't beat that). My favorite Fabkit from my housing plot is the Osun forge for many reasons. When i pick Fabkits I like a high item count so that i feel i got my money's worth. The Osun forge has inside of it, an Osun forge housing item, an Osun drum, an Osun basin item mixed with a fire pit, and multiple Osun weapon racks. It has the Osun forge vent also, all in all its beautiful architecturally and the challenge is fun and interesting to boot. Front door Exile pride -Ashmadai.png Dominion loot area side - Ashmadai.png Dining with radiance -Ashmadai.png Bathroom_1_-Ashmadai_.png If you could have one item in your house or on your plot that you have NOT seen, what would it be? :Well I take this question to mean "not in the game" yet, If that is the case , then the answer is easy for me. Clickable or usable doors. I spent a long time trying to make convincing pressurized / airlock front gate doors that look like they might shut themselves at night. Similarly, I wanted my interior rooms to have doors with knobs. I feel like it should be a natural progression for Wildstar's housing to have usable clickable doors and I hope it isn't too far off. ---- If you would like to see your crib featured, head on over to our forum and submit today! Category:Blog posts Category:News